Electrical junction boxes that are installed in vehicles are provided between a battery and various loads and supply power supplied from the battery to various loads via relays or fuses.
There are electrical junction boxes that are configured to house a plurality of relays inside a case. In these electrical junction boxes, by housing a plurality of relays mounted on a substrate inside a case, and connecting a substrate connector connected to the substrate to a corresponding connector in a relay box, the relays are interposed between the battery and loads.
In assembling such an electrical junction box, in a state where a substrate connector of the electrical junction box has been temporarily fixed to the substrate to which the relays have been mounted, the relays and the substrate connector are soldered to the substrate with the back surface of the substrate, which is opposite to the relay side, immersed in a solder tank, and the substrate is fixed to the substrate connector. Then, the substrate and the substrate connector are stored inside a case, and the substrate connector is fixed so as to be exposed through an opening in the case.
In an electrical junction box such as that described above, in order to prevent soldering failure, the substrate needs to be temporarily fixed in a state where it is accurately positioned on the substrate connector. Thus, in the relay module disclosed in JP 2011-19375A 1, a screw for temporary fixing is used to fix the substrate to the substrate connector.
As with the relay module disclosed in JP 2011-19375A 1, in a configuration in which a screw is used to temporarily fix the substrate to a connector, screw fastening work needs to be performed in a temporary fixing step and a screw is required, and thus there are the issues of the number of parts increasing and the manufacturing cost increasing.